winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalia
Dalia is the daughter of King Helia and Queen Flora of Linphea, and the fairy possesing the power of plants. Her name means "gentle". Personality Profile Dalia's gentle personality matches her mother and father's, as she takes her mothers' sweet and quiet nature and her fathers' artistic and romantic side. But, she posseses laid-back attitude that sometimes causes her to sometimes seem lazy and uncaring. However, she overcomes this by being calm, considerate and creative. She loves any subject at school that involves creativity and imaginitivity, but despite this, she is very practical and thoughtful. Dalia does not like to be rushed, she believes in taking her time and thinking about things before she does them. Curiositites *'Favourite Food: '''Fresh bread *'Favourite Colour: Green *'Favourite Hobbies: '''Drawing, gardening, singing (although she never admits it) *'Favourite Pet: 'Mimi the bunny *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Harry *'Best Friends: 'Nicole, Harry *'Favourite Movies: 'Fantasy *'Loves: 'Dreams, art, flowers *'Hates: 'Arguments, messy rooms *'Favourite Music: 'Relaxing music, piano music *'Favourite Shoes: 'Flats *'Favourite Subjects: 'Botany, Art *'Favourite Spell: '''Holly Leaf Spears Appearance Dalia's eyes are green, like Flora's, chocolate brown hair, (a mix of Helia's black hair and Flora's honey-col ored hair,) and pale skin similar to Helia. Her curves are more gentle than striking, unlike Flora's, but she has a more feminine figure than Helia. Civilian Dalia usually wears an off-the-shoulder pale-green T-shirt, patterned with daisies, which cuts off at the midriff, and a pale pink tube top underneath. She also wears denim shorts with multicoloured-studded rims and hot-pink flats with lightgreen polka dots. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail and she wears stud-earrings in her ears. Winx In her Winx form, Dalia dons a violet halter dress with pale green flower-shapes on it, vine straps, and a vine belt. She also wears magenta ankle-boots with a vine anklet connected to a charm in the shape of a leaf. Dalia's hair is in her signature ponytail with a holly-leaf-shaped clip. Charmix Dalia's Charmix consists of a leaf-shaped pin with an emerald in the middle and a holly-leaf shoulder bag with a crawling ivy strap. Enchantix For her Enchantix, Dalia wears a beautiful sunset-pink dress, with four layers of ruffles on the skirt. The first ruffle is a baby-pink shade, with pearls studded on the rim and the second layer is lime-green with emeralds on the rim. The third layer is a deep rose colour, covered in garnets and the last layer is white-green with moonstone-studding. Her bare-foot sandals are vine-like and wrap around her ankle to her knee. The gloves are lime-green and her fairy-dust bottle is rose. Her signature ponytail has grown longer and her wings are sunset pinks. DaliaRoberts_Enchantix_Roxy13.png DaliaRobertsEnchantixWings_FULL.png Believix Dalia's Believix consists of a forest-green tube top with a leaf pattern on it and a pale green halter neck under. She wears a ivy belt and a green skirt covered in pink sparkles. The skirt's rim is ruffled magenta and Dalia wears long, pale green stockings and magenta and rose ankle-boots. Her usually short ponytail now reaches her waist and her pale pink wings are adorned with sparkles, gems, and leaves. Sophix In her Sophiex, Dalia wears a deep-green off-the-shoulder midriff with pale green puffy sleeves. Vines with leaves attatched are wrapped around her arms and her belt is also made of vines with a leaf shape in the middle. A pink feather hangs from her chest. Her skirt is a baby-pink color, draped in a sarong style, with ivy wrapped around it. Her shoes are made out of vines with a pale-pink heel. Lovix Dalia's Lovix is a fur-rimmed palegreen tube top with long pale-pink fur-rimmed gloves and a forest-green skirt adorned with pink polka-dots made of fur. She keeps her long green stockings but her boots now reach her knee and are violet. Life Story '''Main Article: ''FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings''' Relationships ''Coming soon Powers and Abilities Dalia's spells are more offensive than her mother's, making her a better attacking fairy than Flora. This is because Flora's spells are mainly flower-based but Dalia's are plant-based. Winx Spells *Ivy Strangler *Nettle Sting *Oak Tree Imprison *Blinding Leaves *Acorn Attack *Root of Organ *cage of the Earth *Aura of Roses *ivy vine wrap *nature symphony *Earth vibration Enchantix Spells *Holly Leaf Spears *Vine Cage *Tree of Fairy Dust *Grass Net *luxurious ivy *Enchanted ivy wrap *Enchantix Spring Shield *Magic climbing ivy *Autumn Storm *Nature Blast Believix Spells *Life Of The Earth *Branch Whip *Summer Storm *Spring Thunder *Spring defense *Autumn Breeze *Constructed vines *Voice of the woods *Winter Flower Sophix Spell *Life Of Nature Lovix Spell Frozen Thorns Releases dart like, ice covered thorns that can pierce through any objects, This spell can alson pierce one's eyes, and cause temporary blindness. Category:Fairies Category:Dalia Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Fan made fairy